


Practice

by femmenoire



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 00:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12570040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femmenoire/pseuds/femmenoire
Summary: Michael and Tyler ease into the messy world of humanity.





	Practice

Michael catalogued her body’s response. 

Her heartbeat was elevated, adrenaline levels were high and there was light perspiration at her temples. But there were some things that she’d never experienced and, while she understood them, she didn’t understand the why.

She fixated on the why of it all.

Because even though she had a human body, she had a Vulcan mind. 

Michael blinked, licked her lips and then her head fell back to the bed and she moaned. She reached one hand up to cover her mouth and another trailed down her stomach so that her fingers could tangle in Ash’s hair.

“Stop,” she mouthed and then a little louder, “Stop, Tyler.”

His head shot up from between her legs, his mouth glistening. 

Michael’s heart beat faster. She didn’t understand. 

“What’s wrong? Are you ok?”

No. She wanted to tell him that no she was absolutely not ok because she was a Vulcan and Vulcan’s surely didn’t do this. But she didn’t say that, because she wasn’t a Vulcan. She was human. And his mouth on her sex felt amazing. 

But she couldn’t explain that while her body wanted more and more of him, her mind didn’t understand it. She couldn’t explain, again, that it was all too new and too much for her. 

She opened and closed her mouth.

Michael Burnham, the first human to attend the Vulcan Learning Center, who was once Sarek’s hope for the future of Vulcan-Human relations, knew this feeling of not belonging. She’d felt it every day on Vulcan and then every day on the Shenzhou when the other humans realized that she was…different. 

It was wounding. But Michael had long since learned to push the hurt and discomfort aside to complete her tasks. 

But having sex with Tyler wasn’t a mission. And lying naked on his bunk there was nowhere to push the inadequacy that she felt like a coating all over her skin. 

***  
Tyler shifted his weight, bringing his hands down on the mattress on either side of Michael’s torso. He hovered over her, his eyes on her face. 

He could see all of her calculations, even if he couldn’t discern each thought individually. 

She was beautiful. 

He dipped his head to press his lips to her stomach, her sternum, the top of each breast. He skimmed his tongue up the column of her neck, and suck her earlobe into his mouth.

“Easy Burnham, I get it. We can start over and go slow,” he whispered.

He settled his long body next to hers, his head propped up on one hand. “Tell me what you need.”

She shut her eyes just a big tighter, inhaled deeply and then opened them. His heart beat faster as their gazes met. She was the smartest person he’d ever met, capable, efficient and, when she needed to be deadly. But her eyes were scared and fragile and every atom that made up his body wanted to protect her from herself. 

“I understand sex,” she said finally, the faint blush warming her cheeks the only sign of her embarrassment. 

“Good,” he said around a smile. 

“For reproduction,” she continued, “But not…”

“Ah. Ok.”

“Vulcans don’t… Or if they do… No one ever taught me,” she finished, dropping her chin to avoid his gaze. 

He wanted to laugh because she was fucking adorable, but he didn’t want to offend her. So he smiled and reached his right hand out to grasp hers. He placed her small hand on her stomach, his larger one covering it. And then he moved his head done to press his mouth to her ear. 

They stayed like that, his body solid against hers, until her breathing slowed. When she was comfortable, he stroked his thumb across the back of her hand. 

“Have you ever touched yourself,” he asked, speaking softly into her ear. 

“Y-yes,” she breathed. “But I… It’s so human,” she said. 

He heard her shame and, just below the surface, the simmering curiosity she hid from everyone, including herself. 

“It is very human,” he said. “I touch myself at night thinking about you.”

She turned her head to look at him. “You do?”

He smiled, his thumb still rubbing circles on the back of her hand.

“Show me.” The list of things about Michael that attracted Tyler was long, but in that moment, the soft command of those two words in her deep voice shot straight down his spine and made him hard as a rod. He leaned down to lick the seam of her lips as he pulled his hand from atop hers. 

He leaned back, his gaze locked on her face watching her eyes intent on his hands as he unzipped his pants. When he pulled his cock free she gasped. It was faint but beautiful. 

He licked his hand and then grasped his dick firmly. 

It should have felt odd, stroking himself for her. But, in truth, this had been his greatest wish since just a few weeks after he’d joined the Discovery. It was odd. He should have been traumatized after spending all those months in captivity being used like a rutting bull by L’Rell. Sex should have been the last thing on his mind. He’d gone to sleep, still shocked at the feeling of sleeping in a bed, alone, behind a door that he could lock from the inside. And then, the next thing he knew, he was waking up hard, sweaty, with the image in his head of Michael, naked, open and wet for him. After he caught his breath, he’d dropped back onto his bed and reached into his pants wondering what it would be like to masturbate for her because she wanted him. And he wanted her. 

He swiped at the precome beading the tip of his dick and held his breath, trying to will himself to slow down. 

It was the most perfect moment. 

***  
Michael didn’t know where to look. 

First the shame sent her eyes darting from his hand to the flat plane of his abdomen to the darkness as she closed her eyes. 

“Watch me. Please,” he pleaded. 

His voice was deeper than normal. She began to catalogue his body’s response to her along with her own response to him. But it was difficult. The intensity of his gaze, trained on her face, was distracting, as was the soft pumping of his fist and the sound, she realized after a time, of her thighs rubbing together. 

“Are you wet,” he asked her. She raised her eyes to meet his in confusion. “Your pussy… Your sex, is it wet?”

“I- “

“Touch yourself and see.”

She kept her eyes on his, licked her lips, and then began to slowly run her hand down her stomach. His eyes moved to watch the movement. His breath became ragged and she slowed down. 

He grunted, smiled and moved his eyes back to her face. 

He was beautiful, she thought, but wasn’t sure what to make of that conclusion. 

She spread her legs and he moved to watch her hand again. She moaned as her fingers lightly grazed her clitoris and then slipped in the slick folds of her sex. “Yes,” she said. “Very.”

“Let me taste,” he commanded. 

She brought her fingers to his mouth and moaned as he sucked one and then another and then the third into his mouth. 

“Do you like it,” she asked in curiosity as she pulled her hand away. “The way I taste.”

He smiled. “Yes. Very.” 

“I’ll remember that,” she said. 

“I know you will,” he replied. “Now keep touching yourself.”

She complied quickly. 

Their breath quickened and the room filled with the sound of their masturbation. 

When she slipped two fingers inside herself, he grabbed the head of his dick and groaned at the sound of the soft, wet squelch. 

“Are you ok,” she said, her fingers frozen inside of her sex. “Did I do something wrong?”

“No,” he said, leaning forward to brush his lips against the corner of her mouth. “You’re perfect. I’m fine. I just don’t want to orgasm yet.” His breath was labored but she thought she understood. 

She began to pump her fingers in and out of her sex and he moaned right along with her. Michael’s head felt light at the power she was only beginning to realize she held over his arousal. 

“It’s never been like this before,” she breathed after a while. 

He smiled, his lips still pressed to hers. “What has it been like,” he asked. 

“Like a poor simulation of this,” she said, unsure if that explained anything. 

“Just wait until we actually touch each other,” he said, a mischievous glint in his eyes. 

The promise in his gaze was all it took to send her over the edge. His hand sped up and soon he was coming with her, their foreheads pressed together, breathing in each other’s sighs and moans.

Eventually he reached out, grasping her hip with his wet hand, and pulled her body closer to his as his lips crashed into hers and his tongue slipped into her mouth. 

***

This was the part she’d never been able to understand in all of the books she’d read. Human sex sounded so messy and wet. It was, as far as Michael could tell, the exact opposite of the tidy, organized and sterile Vulcan in which she’d lived and where she desperately wanted to belong. 

But she wasn’t a Vulcan and she’d never quite been at home there. 

She was still so painfully different from other humans, even after seven years on the Shenzhou with Captain Georgiou. 

But, while pressed against Ash Tyler’s warm body, their skin covered in a thin sheen of sweat, his hand covered in his ejaculate, gripping her buttocks, kneading the soft flesh there, and her own wet fingers running through his soft hair as he kissed her, she felt more human than ever. 

Messy, human and loved. 

 

Soundtrack, Macy Gray "First Time"; "Nothing Else Matters"


End file.
